1Jn 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 Behold, what manner of love the Father hath bestowed upon us, that we should be called the sons of God: therefore the world knoweth us not, because it knew him not. }} : }|2| 3:2 Beloved, now are we the sons of God, and it doth not yet appear what we shall be: but we know that, when he shall appear, we shall be like him; for we shall see him as he is. }} : }|3| 3:3 And every man that hath this hope in him purifieth himself, even as he is pure. }} : }|4| 3:4 Whosoever committeth sin transgresseth also the law: for sin is the transgression of the law. }} : }|5| 3:5 And ye know that he was manifested to take away our sins; and in him is no sin. }} : }|6| 3:6 Whosoever abideth in him sinneth not: whosoever sinneth hath not seen him, neither known him. }} : }|7| 3:7 Little children, let no man deceive you: he that doeth righteousness is righteous, even as he is righteous. }} : }|8| 3:8 He that committeth sin is of the devil; for the devil sinneth from the beginning. For this purpose the Son of God was manifested, that he might destroy the works of the devil. }} : }|9| 3:9 Whosoever is born of God doth not commit sin; for his seed remaineth in him: and he cannot sin, because he is born of God. }} : }|10| 3:10 In this the children of God are manifest, and the children of the devil: whosoever doeth not righteousness is not of God, neither he that loveth not his brother. }} : }|11| 3:11 For this is the message that ye heard from the beginning, that we should love one another. }} : }|12| 3:12 Not as Cain, who was of that wicked one, and slew his brother. And wherefore slew he him? Because his own works were evil, and his brother's righteous. }} : }|13| 3:13 Marvel not, my brethren, if the world hate you. }} : }|14| 3:14 We know that we have passed from death unto life, because we love the brethren. He that loveth not his brother abideth in death. }} : }|15| 3:15 Whosoever hateth his brother is a murderer: and ye know that no murderer hath eternal life abiding in him. }} : }|16| 3:16 Hereby perceive we the love of God, because he laid down his life for us: and we ought to lay down our lives for the brethren. }} : }|17| 3:17 But whoso hath this world's good, and seeth his brother have need, and shutteth up his bowels of compassion from him, how dwelleth the love of God in him? }} : }|18| 3:18 My little children, let us not love in word, neither in tongue; but in deed and in truth. }} : }|19| 3:19 And hereby we know that we are of the truth, and shall assure our hearts before him. }} : }|20| 3:20 For if our heart condemn us, God is greater than our heart, and knoweth all things. }} : }|21| 3:21 Beloved, if our heart condemn us not, then have we confidence toward God. }} : }|22| 3:22 And whatsoever we ask, we receive of him, because we keep his commandments, and do those things that are pleasing in his sight. }} : }|23| 3:23 And this is his commandment, That we should believe on the name of his Son Jesus Christ, and love one another, as he gave us commandment. }} : }|24| 3:24 And he that keepeth his commandments dwelleth in him, and he in him. And hereby we know that he abideth in us, by the Spirit which he hath given us. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *